Pillow cases are known which accommodate pillows for sleeping purposes or which provide decoration without use for sleeping purposes. Others are known which are decorative and which are also used for sleep purposes including those decorated in a manner wherein animal or other character caricatures are depicted. However, applications seen result in an undesirable intrusion into the sleeping area by attached character caricature appendages or decorations. Applications known involve pillow cases substantially of a rectangular shape with corners formed by a 90.degree. (ninety degree) angle. Caricature animal and other caricature character appendages, such as legs, are generally attached to the pillow case in an orientation placing the appendage into the sleeping area of the pillow. The appendage generally extends perpendicularly from the long side of the rectangular pillow case thus intruding into the sleeping area. The present application permits addition of appendages in a manner such that the sleeping area of the pillow is not unduly impacted. Pillow case configurations permitting attachment of caricature appendages are not known to exist in a manner similar to the configuration presented herein. There is no particular manufacturer or supplier known or prior art known which provides pillow cases for the purposes and/or in a configuration similar to that addressed herein. There are no patents known which address pillow cases. Hence there is no present identification of related art and no related art known to disclose in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.